1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper container for photo-sensitive materials, particularly one that will not cause any adverse effects on the photographic properties of photographic materials, that are recyclable and that can control the generation of paper dust and other objectable matter. The invention also relates to a package of photo-sensitive materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper containers, typically, corrugated boxes are employed for collective accommodation and shipment of a plurality of photo-sensitive materials and the only performance requirements that must be considered are that they should be adapted for protection, shipment and storage of a plurality of photo-sensitive materials as they are packed in a sealed condition by means of light-sealing packing members (e.g. sealable light shielding bags). The characteristics related to photographic performance are exclusively satisfied by multiple packaging utilizing packing members that package the individual photo-sensitive materials in a sealed condition as they are shielded from light, with another packing member occasionally inserted between the paper container and each of the packed photo-sensitive material for the specific purposes of providing moisture proofness and avoiding the entrance of paper dust and other contaminants.
In recent years, the storage and shipment considerations have raised the demand for greater savings in the floor space to be occupied by the paper containers of photo-sensitive materials. Other requirements are the adaptability to high-speed boxmaking and recyclability. In order to minimize the degree of multiple packaging for the purpose of meeting these demands, it is presently required that the paper containers of photo-sensitive materials which have heretofore had only the adaptabilities for protection, shipment and storage should also possess the performance characteristics required of other packing members. In addition to having recyclability and incinerability, the manufacturing cost of recent paper containers for photo-sensitive materials has to be reduced by the use of waste paper.
With respect to the currently employed paper containers such as corrugated boxes for providing good protection, storage and shipment of the packed photo-sensitive materials, burrs of paper fragments and paper dust that have developed in the interior of the containers during box making and carrying procedures will adhere to a person's hands or to packed photo-sensitive materials or will be suspended in the atmosphere when the containers are transported or opened. As a matter of fact, if the multiple packaging is avoided to eliminate the intermediate packing member, the aforementioned paper fragments and dust will adhere to the photo-sensitive layer of the photo-sensitive material as it is taken out of the opened package and clear spots and other photographically undesired effects will appear in the image to be produced on the photo-sensitive material.
In addition, the elimination of the intermediate packing member causes a problem in that due to the insufficient compressive strength of the paper container, the photo-sensitive materials in it are more likely to be affected by an external pressure, with the result that pressure fog occurs. Other problems that have occurred include the lack of adaptability for efficient boxmaking (when waste paper is not used), as well as poor photographic properties, printability and appearance (when only waste paper is used).